


L’eroe assassino

by ImperialPair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Introspection, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Un militare non ricorda esattamente cosa l’abbia spinto ad intraprendere quella strada.Per quei Paesi in continua lotta l’uno fra gli altri?





	1. L'eroe assassino

**Author's Note:**

> La storia partecipa al contest Live fast, die young (and have a good-looking corpse) indetto da My Pride sul forum di EFP
> 
> Titolo: L’eroe assassino  
> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Tipologia + numero di parole: FlashFiction 466 parole  
> Personaggi: Originali  
> Pairing (In caso di storia originale si può anche evitare di inserirla) nessuno  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Guerra   
> Rating: Giallo  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione: Un militare non ricorda esattamente cosa l’abbia spinto ad intraprendere quella strada.  
> Per quei Paesi in continua lotta l’uno fra gli altri?

_Per quale motivo avevo deciso di arruolarmi?_   
_Per quale motivo avevo deciso di supportare il governo in queste assurde guerre?_   
_Per fermare lo sterminio di quelle popolazioni?_   
_Per difendere il mio Paese?_

Non ero più in grado di ricordare cosa mi avesse spinto a intraprendere questa ed ero certo che non avesse più la minima importanza.

_Avevo ucciso degli uomini._   
_Avevo stroncato delle vite._   
_Avevo distrutto delle famiglie._

Se ci pensavo, probabilmente quei genitori non avevano altro desiderio se non quello di riabbracciare i figli.  
Gli avevano lasciati per proteggere la loro patria, per donare un futuro ai loro pargoli, un avvenire senza guerre e senza paura: io avevo distrutto i loro sogni, così come qualcuno stava distruggendo il mio, ma non ricordavo più quale fosse.

Quel proiettile nel mio ventre, credo avesse perforato qualche organo interno, la milza forse? L’intestino? Non lo sapevo e nemmeno m’interessava: volevo solo morire e mettere fine per sempre allo sterminio cui assistevo ogni singolo giorno, ma almeno loro avevo uno scopo, io invece no.  
Era quello che provavo tutte le vittime cadute sotto il mio fucile? La consapevolezza di aver ucciso per difendere i propri cari, ma io non avevo nessuno: ero un orfano senza casa, con un passato che volevo dimenticare e senza una certezza per il futuro.

La mia vita stava giungendo al termine e man mano che arriva la mia fine, i miei ricordi si facevano sempre più chiari così come le mie vecchie motivazioni.  
L’avevo fatto solo ed elusivamente per i bambini: non volevo che diventassero orfani, dovevano crescere in una famiglia calda e amorevole.

_Non dovevano vivere nella mia stessa situazione._   
_Non dovevano conoscere la mia solitudine._   
_Quante famiglie affidatarie avevo cambiato dalla morte dei genitori?_   
_Quante di loro mi avevano cacciato perché non ero il figlio che volevano?_   
_Quante mi avevano deluso?_   
_Nessuno doveva passare una sorte come la mia._   
_Nessuno doveva crescere senza genitori._   
_Non dovevano vivere così!_

Alla fine avevo tradito i miei ideali: per proteggere delle famiglie, avevo distrutto delle altre.  
Che doppio senso!  
L’unica cosa che desideravo fare era piangere, ma non avevo nemmeno la forza di versare una singola lacrima, anche perché nessuno avrebbe rimpianto la mia morte, ma dentro di me sapevo di meritarmelo.

_Ero un eroe perché avevo difeso delle famiglie._   
_Ero un assassino perché avevo stroncato delle famiglie._   
_Ero un eroe perché avevo avuto fede ai miei ideali._   
_Ero un assassino perché avevo tradito i miei ideali._

Nessuno avrebbe rimpianto la mia morte o pianto per me, ma dentro di me sapevo che per le mie crudeli azioni, non meritavo nessuna fine tranne questa ed era l’unica consapevolezza che avevo.  
E in quell’istante, io Andrew Jay Smith, lasciai per sempre quel mondo fin troppo crudele.

 


	2. Sono un soldato, sono un mostro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titolo: Sono un soldato, sono un mostro  
> Autore: AtobeTezuka  
> Fandom: Originale  
> Tipologia + numero di parole: FlashFiction 391 parole  
> Personaggi: Originali  
> Pairing: //  
> Genere: Angst, Introspettivo, Guerra  
> Rating: Giallo  
> Avvertimenti: //  
> Introduzione:   
> Note dell'autore (Se ce ne sono): //

Ho visto il mio villaggio distrutto  
Ho visto i miei genitori uccisi sotto i miei stessi occhi  
Ho visto milioni di bambini subire il mio stesso destino.

Fin dalla mia adolescenza, non ho conosciuto nient’altro che questi assurdi conflitti: gli odiavo con tutti il cuore, ma al tempo stesso desideravo fermali.  
Fermerò questa guerra  
Fermerò questo genocidio  
Salverò il mio popolo

Non mi ero mai chiesto, prima di arruolarmi, se fosse giusto o sbagliato ammazzare in nome della guerra, ma ormai non faccio altro che pentirmi delle mie scelte.  
Sto sbagliando tutto

Avrei voluto che quest’assurda distruzione cessasse, che questo sterminio non procedesse oltre. Avrei dovuto lottare, combattere e sconfiggere tutti i miei nemici, almeno quello era quello che avevo pensato all’inizio, ma ormai non ne sono più convinto.

La mia era davvero la scelta migliore?  
Sto portando la stessa distruzione che vidi da bambino  
Sto uccidendo persone  
Sto sterminando famiglie  
Non merito di essere chiamato soldato  
Sono solamente un mostro

Continuavo a sparare con il mio fucile: colpivo uomini, donne, ragazzi.  
All’inizio chi ammazzavo mi era indifferente, ma più tempo passava e tanto più il senso di colpa non faceva che tormentarmi l’animo.  
Chi è?  
Avrà una famiglia?  
Qualcuno starà attendendo la sua morte?  
Il figlio? La moglie? I Genitori?

Ormai non facevo altro che chiedermelo, ogni volta che sparavo, ogni volta che vedevo le mie vittime cadere sotto i miei proiettili, uccidevo chiunque mi trovassi davanti.  
Sono un mostro.

  
Osservavo quel giovane americano, l’ultimo ragazzo che avevo ammazzato: i suoi occhi si erano spenti così velocemente da non avere nemmeno il tempo di rimpiangere il mio gesto.

Chi sei?  
Hai una famiglia che ti aspetta?  
Giovane americano, scusami.  
Non so chi tu sia,  
Ma voglio che tu possa riposare in pace.

Non avevo nessun diritto di pormi simili domande, né di sperare simili cose, almeno non dopo averlo ucciso.

Sono un soldato.  
Sono un mostro.  
Non merito di uccidere.  
Non merito di vivere.

Non m’interessava in quale modo, ma i miei omicidi dovevano essere interrotti, continuavano a macchiare il mio animo in un modo imperdonabile.  
Per tutta la distruzione che ho causato, io, Kamal Kassis, dovevo essere fermato: volevo che tutto venisse stroncato allo stesso identico modo di quelle che avevo spento.

Devo morire.  
Devo essere ucciso.  
Devo essere sparato.  
Perché?   
Sono un soldato.  
Sono un mostro.  
E resterò per sempre.


End file.
